


Selene

by MagicAndConstellations



Category: Lunar Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Blood, Crying, Death, Death of a Parent, Death of a pet, Death of an animal, F/M, Fluff, Loss Of Appendages, Loss of Limbs, Manipulation, Murder, War, as necessary with Levana, cant think of any other potential triggers, no ships are dead or broken, same deaths as in the books, slight gore, yell at me about what I forgot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicAndConstellations/pseuds/MagicAndConstellations
Summary: My take on if Levana hadn’t tried to kill Cinder in the fire when she was three.In the events of Winter





	1. Chapter 1

When Selene was little, she thought her wedding would be happy.

Of course, even then, she was being groomed to marry Emperor Kaito by her aunt, but it was supposed to be an honor. It was when she was doing her duty to Luna. She was getting them access to resources. She was marrying a handsome and polite man.

Of course, this was when she was a naive little girl who thought her Aunt Levana was heartbroken over the death of Selene’s mother. Back when she thought that Levana loved her and wanted to protect her.

Now, Selene knew she was wrong. Levana was jealous and spiteful. She wanted power. She wanted to be loved. She wanted those who were loved better than her to die.

Selene only realized this when she was twelve, when her Winter walked proudly down the hall with the side of her face and the collar of her dress drenched in blood.

Jacin had looked horrified, but what puzzled her was Thaumaturge Sybil Mira’s reaction. Or lack of reaction. There was no change in her expression other than a lift of the eyebrows.

Selene was puzzled. Why wasn’t Sybil concerned? Winter was a princess. Wasn’t she going to help her?

“What happened?” Jacin charged forward. He sounded as if something destroyed his favorite thing in the world. Like there would be no more sunrises.

“Shall I call for a medic, Your Highness?” Sybil was still unconcerned.

Winter then said something that Selene couldn’t catch. Something about “I’m fine” and her quarters. Sybil said something and bowed her head. Winter brushed past her, Jacin at her heels.

Selene sobbed. “Winter!” she wailed.

Winter turned around to face her, still proud. Jacin turned with her, pursing his lips when he saw Selene ambling towards them. 

“What happened to you?” Selene whimpered over her tears. “Who did this?”

“I did, my Selene.” Selene’s eyes widened.  
Winter then snorted, turning toward Jacin, but not looking at him. “My hand did.”

Jacin’s eyes became alight with a fire that Selene didn’t understand yet, despite only being a year younger than the two of them. “The Queen?” He spat out the question like a cat might spit out a hairball. Winter said nothing.

The fire burned brighter, scorching Selene into silence. She watched as Jacin dragged Winter, her Winter, away into the powder room, but Selene remained.

The queen had hurt Winter.

Her own step-daughter.

Selene’s Winter.

It was so long ago and yet Selene couldn’t bear to let the memory go. That display had been so important to Winter. She couldn’t forget it. It would be a dishonor on Winter. But she wished she could.

This marriage wasn’t a good thing, no. This marriage was her entire legacy. She’d be a name in the history books. An outlet for Levana. She’d be dead by next week.

And so would Kai.

But there was nothing to do about it, making Selene pull at her blankets in her irritation, just to do something, anything, with her hands. Something to get her mind off her imminent death.

She wished more than anything that Kai had taken her advice. Then, maybe, they’d be okay. Kai would get to live. Earth would get to be safe. Selene would have a little more time with her few friends before Levana had no use for her anymore, and get inevitably married off to and killed by some thoumaturge, not Thaumaturge Park if she was lucky.

It was the ideal situation for everyone.

But no. Kai wouldn’t listen to her. He cared to much about his stupid country to fear for his own life.

It was so stupidly charming and Selene felt so stupid for loving him.

She had been raised to love him.

Levana taught her to love him.

She shouldn’t love him. It made it too easy for Levana to get what she wanted.

Now she was going to marry the man she loved and it wasn’t even going to be a happy occasion. The groom didn’t even love her back.

But he was willing to marry her than risk a war so Selene was still happy about that at least.

Who was she kidding. Kai would marry Levana to prevent war.

She was being pathetic.

Selene remembered the ball with a pang. The ball where she’d warned Kai. Where he saw her without the aid of Levana’s manufactured beauty.

They had been dancing. It felt almost surreal, dancing with Kai. The one she was going to marry. Or maybe it was Levana’s glamour talking.

Then, there was a disturbance. Levana became distracted. There was something about a Lunar doctor. A Lunar doctor working in the palace. 

But that wasn’t important right then. While Levana and her guards and thaumaturges were distracted, Selene took her chance.

“Kai!” she hissed.

Kai turned angrily to look at her, probably to tell her off for using a name so casual, or to leave him alone, before stopping.

With Levana’s glamour gone, Selene’s stubbornly unkempt hair was no longer flawless. The dark circles under her eyes were prominent. The dopey look on her face was replaced by paranoia and urgency.

“You can’t accept the marriage alliance.”

Kai blinked, shocked. Levana has manipulated Selene into dropping references to the union all night. This was a change.

“What?” Kai breathed.

“She’s going to kill us, Kaito. She’ll be the heir to the Commonwealth. It’ll be hers. She’ll kill us and start a war with the rest of Earth.”

Kai still looked dumbfounded. “What- I- Oh.”

And then Levana sought him out. Claiming a breach of the treaty, when I recognized the doctor.

Dr. Sage Darnell.

Cress’ father.

Selene wouldn’t let him be taken to Luna to be killed. Not when she knew who he was. Not when he didn’t know his daughter was alive.

So she helped him escape. A young man in a solitary confinement cell had a ship. He didn’t seem too criminal. He was his best hope. She gave him a file. Also useful. She bade him good luck.

“Princess Selene?”

Liam. Selene’s guard and closest confidant and friend. She would have been relieved to see him if not for the pained look on his face. He knew as well as she did that Selene’s days were numbered.

“What is it?” she asked. “It can’t already be time?”

“No. Security breach. The wedding is delayed.” Liam grinned impishly. “Levana is livid.”

Selene relaxed. She had more time.

“Liam,” she started and held back a laugh when he scowled at her use of his first name, preferring to go by his surname. “You and I have been friends since we were kids. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Liam softened. Almost.

“Don’t say that, Princess. We’ll find a way. I won’t let you die.”

“Don’t Liam,” she stopped him. “You know as well as I do what Levana wants.”

Liam visibly drooped. He had sworn to protect Selene. She’d known him since she was thirteen, and he’d been her guard since she was fourteen. She knew he had no love for the queen, but he cared deeply for Selene and Winter.

“You have always been a good friend, Selene,” his face showed little expression. “I love you like I love my sister. It- would hurt to lose you.”

Selene knows what the pause meant. He meant will. 

The sound of a ticking clock began to tick in her head, getting louder and louder.

Tap, tap, tap, tap

The ticking almost sounded real.

Or was it real?

Was it a ticking clock, or footsteps?

Selene looked up. Liam looked as if he were on edge, his hand going to his holster.

The door slammed open. A young girl burst into the room. Despite running, she looked perfect. Her blue braids weren’t a hair out of place. Her shirt was impeccably tucked into her skirt, the uniform of the wedding caterers. But something felt wrong about her.

“What are you? A shell?” Liam’s hand tightened around his holster.

“No, I am not a Lunar, thank you very much, I am an android. Now, if you’ll excuse me-“

Liam shot her, causing Selene to squeal and jump, to her embarrassment.

The android didn’t look bothered. Wiring poked out through the bullet hole, causing Liam to pale. Selene was fascinated. How many wires were in the girl? How did her body look so human? What was she made out of?

“Ouch. That hurt really bad,” the android deadpanned, causing Selene to smirk despite herself.

“You understand sarcasm?” Liam asked, dumbfounded.

“Of course I do!” 

A man then barged into the room.

Dr. Darnell!

Selene stood up. “What is going on!”

“We’re saving your life, young lady,” the doctor replied. Liam continued to stand defensive, but held his gun in a less threatening manner.

“Saving her life?”

The doctor rolled his eyes. “Yes. You must know that Levana means to kill her. We need her alive to overthrow Levana. Understand?”

Liam put his gun in his holster, still looking suspicious.

“Now, Princess, you can come willingly, or we’ll have to use a knock-out dart, as you might call it.” He looked apologetic. “Of course, only if necessary. Unfortunately, your groom had trouble cooperating.”

Selene nodded. “I’ll go,” she said quietly, before the information registered.

“Of course,” he said. He looked at something on his wrist nervously. Selene was puzzled. Dr. Darnell wasn’t wearing a watch.

“Now, I will need to cause a distraction for you. Thorne is waiting in the medical wing. Run when you get the signal.” The doctor took the android’s hand and looked at her seriously. “Goodbye Iko.”

Iko looked puzzled, but smiled. “Bye Dr. Erland.”

And the doctor was gone.

They stayed in that room for a few moments before Iko beckoned Selene forward. “Let’s go,” she whispered.

“Wait!” It was Liam.

Iko turned and looked at him suspiciously. “What?”

“I’m coming with you.”

Iko frowned. “Why should you?”

“Because I-“ Liam cut himself off and walked towards Iko until he was right in front of her. “Am the Princess’ personal guard. I am charged with her safety. If you’re part of a group that wishes to protect her, then I have every right to be a part of it too.”

Selene was touched.

Iko sighed. “Fine,” she said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is practically the scene in Cress with Doctor Erland having the plague almost word for word. So kind of boring :P

Running through the winding halls was the most excitement Selene felt in her entire life. She was almost free. From Levana. From Luna. From this wedding she had been dreading for years.

It was exhilarating.

It was terrifying.

It was everything Selene never thought she could have.

It wasn’t long before the trio ran into another pair. Selene gasped, nearly knocking into a large man.

He turned to look at her. Selene felt her stomach sink.

It was a Lunar Operative. He was going to take her away. The wedding would be abandoned. She would be killed.

Liam, who had been trailing behind, took a step in front of Selene, resting his hand, again, on his hilt.

“Selene!”

Selene turned at the sound of her name. It was Cress. Sweet Cress. She had to leave. The operative would hurt her. 

Cress smiled at her. Why isn’t she running?

“This is Wolf,” Cress said, gesturing towards the man.

“Who are you?” Liam growled, leering over Cress. “Another android?”

Cress took a step back, intimidated. “Uh... no, I-“

“This,” Selene interrupted. “Is Levana’s favorite shell. Her name is Cress. Her job was to spy on government officials until-“

“Until I escaped,” Cress finished with a grateful nod at Selene.

Liam moved his hand away from his gun.

“Well, hello there, strangers!” Iko said, catching up to Selene.

Selene looked at Wolf again, noticing a flash of red and white for the first time.

Kai.

Doctor Darnell said he hadn’t cooperated. They had to take drastic measures.

“What did you do to him?” Selene whispered faintly.

“He’ll be fine,” Iko insisted. “It was just a knockout dart!”

Selene wanted to say that a knockout dart didn’t make her feel any better, but decided against it.

“Oh, Cress,” Iko gushed. “That dress looks amazing on you!”

Iko glanced at Selene. “Doesn’t that dress look amazing on her?”

“Uh, I think we should focus on leaving,” Selene replied, biting back a laugh.

“Of course.” Iko held up her hands.

“Doctor Erland said the labs are this way,” Wolf said, gesturing toward a hallway. “No one found any trouble?”

“None for us,” said Iko. “Unless you count the trigger-happy hottie who insisted on coming.”

Liam made an angry noise, like he didn’t know whether to be offended or pleased. Selene snorted with laughter.

A palace guard stopped in front of them, his eyes resting on Selene with confusion before looking around at her new comrades.

“Stop ri-“

He didn’t finish his sentence. His face went blank and his arms fell to his sides. 

Selene was controlling him.

Selene was controlling him and Levana didn’t know about it.

The rush of it all made Selene feel giddy.

“Wow,” Cress said, breathlessly. “But I thought you couldn’t use your gift without permission?”

“I can’t,” Selene replied. “But Earthens are easy to manipulate. It takes no effort.”

“That’s not good,” Cress said. “That means if Levana becomes Empress, Earth doesn’t stand a chance.”

The rush faded. All the giddiness Selene had felt was forced out of her. Cress was right. These people would be manipulated, just like she had been for years.

“You’re right,” Selene whispered. “Which is why Levana can’t be Empress.”

They filled into an elevator, and Selene started to relax. All the stress of running and the euphoria of freedom began to fade. 

She didn’t notice Wolf’s tension or the way Cress shuffled to the back.

“There’s a lot of them out there,” Wolf said, breaking Selene out of her peaceful calm.

“I hope Darnell knows what he’s doing,” Selene said bitterly.

“Darnell?” Selene turned to see Cress looking at her with furrowed brows.

“You know him as Doctor Erland,” Selene explained. “He changed his name when he got to Earth.” Cress nodded.

When the door opened, revealing a dozen guards in red and gold uniforms, Selene couldn’t help but feel annoyance.

“Unbelievable,” she spat. “Not an android among them! Does Kai even know what security is?”

Selene took control of the guards’ bio electricity, making them arrange themselves around the group like a barrier.

Selene took a gun from a guard. Forcing her face into a neutral look, she pointed the gun at Kai. The guards not under her control looked at her in shock.

“Let us go,” Selene said with great authority. “Or your Emperor will die.”

Fear buried itself deep in her heart. This isn’t going to work. This isn’t going to work. This isn’t going to-

The guards moved. Selene nearly cried with relief.

The small group found themselves being herded through a corridor, stopping at a particular door. Wolf stepped in front of the door, knocking out a rhythm.

A young man with a red bandanna over his eyes stepped out. His face was flushed and he held a cane in one hand and a bundle of cloth in the other.

“Doctor’s not coming.”

Selene blinked in shock. This was Doctor Darnell’s revolution. He had escaped Luna. He had escaped prison. He had quite possibly saved Selene and Kai’s lives. Why wouldn’t he finish what he started. “Why?” Selene managed.

The young man shook his head, gesturing towards the back of the lab.

Leaving Selene’s guards in the hallway, the group followed the man to a small window.

The doctor sat on the lab table. His head was lowered and he fidgeted with his hat.

Selene huffed. She marched up to the window and banged against it. The doctor looked up, his hair in disarray.

“We need to go!” Selene yelled. The doctor only looked at her.

“You will need to use the microphone, young lady.” His voice came from a speaker in the wall. Selene growled in frustration, snatching up the small microphone on the desk beside her.

“We need to go!” Selene yelled again.

“I take it everyone made it safely?” 

“Everyone but you!” 

The doctor only sighed. “I’m sorry.”

Selene frowned.

“To you, Your Majesty. To Mr. Wolf,” Doctor Darnell sighed again. “Crescent.”

Selene snapped her head around to Cress, who now had the young man’s arm around her. He eyes had widened.

“I’ve hurt you all in some way. Been at least partly responsible for some tragedy in your lives. I am sorry.” The doctor hesitated. “I’ve made some important discoveries. How much time can you spare?”

Wolf snatched the microphone from Selene. “Jacin’s ETA is in six minutes.”

“Jacin?” Selene and Liam asked together.

The doctor ignored them. “That will have to suffice,” he said sadly. “Is His Majesty with you?”

“He’s unconscious,” Wolf said.

“Ah, well then, would you be so kind as to pass the message on to him?”

The doctor took a deep breath before Selene could respond. “This plague is not a random tragedy. It is an act of biological warfare.”

Selene didn’t react. She already knew this. Though the reminder made her feel sick.

“The Lunar crown has been using antibodies found in the blood of the ungifted to manufacture an antidote for at least sixteen years, perhaps even longer.”

And the doctor continued.

He told the small group of the sick battle strategy that Selene could never shake.

“This battle has been going on for over a decade, and I fear Earth is losing,” the doctor said finally after handing over his portscreen.

It had indeed.

“Earth won’t lose,” Selene insisted.

Doctor Darnell looked Selene in the eyes for the first time. “I believe you, young princess.”

“Now would... Cress come closer please?”

Selene blinked in shock. Could it be possible that the doctor already knew that Cress was his daughter?

By Cress’ expression, it was obvious that she didn’t know, so how did Doctor Darnell?

Cress stalked slowly to the window and pressed her hand to the glass. “She’s here,” Selene said into the microphone.

Selene watched as the doctor showed a pained emotion on his face. It was the most heartbreaking expression she’d seen on anybody.

“Crescent. My Crescent Moon.”

“How do you know my full name?” Cress asked.

“Because I named you.”

So he did know.

“I want you to know that it nearly killed me the day I lost you, and I have thought of you every day.” Selene turned around, having to blink back tears. Doctor Darnell continued. “I always wanted to be a father.”

And the doctor continued.

He continued until Selene had to leave the room, the guilt gnawing at her. She knew that Cress was alive. She knew that she was his daughter. And she said nothing. She let Doctor Darnell live in misery.

Selene eventually crept back into the room.

“I’m so sorry,” she heard Cress croak our through tears. “But we have to leave Doctor Erland.”

“I know, y-yes, I know,” the doctor wiped tears off his cheeks and Selene gasped.

His fingertips were blue.

Doctor Darnell had Letumosis.

But that was impossible.

“I’m s-so sorry this is how... oh please be careful. Please be safe. I love you, my Crescent Moon. I do love you.”

And then they had to leave. Selene has to guide poor Cress away with them.

They had to win. If not for Earth or Luna, then for Doctor Darnell. For Cress’ father. For the man that could have been Selene’s friend.

Selene hopes that when her gift left the minds of the guards, they’d be long gone. They had left them after taking the elevator to the top floor, not caring that it would be obvious where they were going.

Cress punched a code into a second elevator and they piled in. No one spoke.

Then there was a ship. A Rampion. Iko hollered.

“We did it!”

Selene laughed. It was almost delirious, full of all the tension she didn’t know she was holding as they ran toward the ship. The ramp was lowered. They were there.

“Jacin, ready for takeoff!” The young man with the blindfold yelled.

Selene heard an exasperated growl. “Yes, I can hear that.”

“Jacin!” Selene cried.

Jacin stood from the pilot’s seat and gave her a faint smile before clearing his throat and bowing.

“Your Majesty.”

Selene barely waited for him to straighten himself before pulling him into a hug. Jacin tensed.

“We thought you were dead,” she whispered to him.

Jacin sighed and patted Selene’s back. “And how is Princess Winter.”

Selene smiled, though bittersweet. “She’s the same, but she’s okay.”

Selene felt Jacin nod before letting her go, heading to greet Liam.

She left them to it, opting instead to check on Kai.

Wolf was already walking away with him before Selene stopped him. “How is he?” she asked.

“Still unconscious,” he answered briskly. “He should be awake by morning.”

Selene nodded.

She felt they ship lurch, taking off.

They did it. They escaped.

Now, they had to save their worlds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a pretty gruesome murder in this chapter so read at your own risk.

The throne room must have been beautiful before Levana’s reign.

The bloodstained floor was threatening to become redder and redder with each passing week. Selene wondered how long it would take for the carefully designed marble to become barbaric ruby.

Selene wondered if the last bits of white would disappear with the man in front of them all.

“No, my queen, I did not wish to offend you. I was simply-“

“Questioning my niece’s surrender of the crown? Not only do you insult the princess, but you insult your queen. Now, I do believe punishment is in order for an act of treason.”

Selene shivered. She didn’t surrender her crown, Levana stole it, glamouring Selene into broadcasting a statement, saying that she could not run Luna in the same way Levana could. That she was incompetent. That Levana was and always would be the better ruler. The whole thing made her sick.

And the worst part?

Levana even made her wear a veil. 

And Selene didn’t know if she could trust Levana enough to think in her presence anymore.

“No! No, no, no!” the man exclaimed. “I was simply voicing my regrets of the princess’s surrender, my queen! And how she would have shamed her mother in such a way.”

“Well, though she has,” Levana sent Selene a look that made her insides curl with shame, and made a few of Levana’s more loyal puppies laugh at the spectacle. “It will not excuse this treason.”

The man cried and begged as he was handed a knife. Selene steeled herself, waiting for the familiar screams of pain and slumps to the ground, but it didn’t come.

“Hold on,” Levana interrupted herself. “You were quite insulting to my dearest niece, and proper justice for her is still in order.”

Selene looked up at her aunt in confusion, briefly catching Winter’s gaze on Levana’s other side. She looked just as confused and sick as Selene felt.

“Selene,” Levana looked over at her with feigned affection. “You may take back your mother’s honor by killing this traitor.”

The warmth in Levana’s eyes might as well have been cold and mocking. 

Selene looked back at the man. He looked back at her, pleading.

“Go on, my little Selene,” Levana’s voice was barely heard over Selene’s heartbeat. “Make my sister proud. It’s not that hard.”

It’s not that hard.

It shouldn’t be that hard.

Selene could feel the man’s bio electricity. His gift was weak. He was nearly as malleable as an Earthen. He was a guard, after all.

And then Levana would leave her alone.

Maybe she’d reward her.

Maybe she’d let her go outside.

And see the lake.

But she couldn’t kill this man. She just couldn’t.

He was a friend of Liam’s father. He had always been kind to Selene. He’d always treated her with respect. He would tell the four of them, Selene, Winter, Liam, and Jacin, stories of a time before Levana. A time before pain and fear.

He didn’t deserve to die.

But he was too good to live.

Selene has the knife at the man’s throat. A quick whim away from it all being over.

Until the man wasn’t pleading with her anymore.

He seemed to understand. His eyes now held a sad resignation. His shaking lips were in a thin line.

He was frightened of death, but he would have died for her.

Selene realized that she couldn’t let him.

He dropped the knife, looking at Selene in confusion.

“I’m sorry, my queen,” Selene said quietly. “I am not strong enough.”

The look Levana gave her was devoid of the fake affection from earlier. In fact, it lacked any emotion. Selene would have preferred cold rage.

“Then you bring shame to those who love you.”

The man brought the knife to his throat and fell with little more then a choked scream.

But he was still alive.

His hands clawed on the throne room floor. His face was open-mouthed and gaunt as blood continued to pour out of his throat and he desperately, vainly clung to life.

Selene has no choice but to watch as the light slowly faded from the man’s eyes.

Levana had killed him slowly. He was forced to suffer for Selene’s actions.

And Selene still felt guilty, despite Winter and Liam’s constant reassurances saying that she did the right thing. She didn’t kill him like Levana.

But Selene could have killed him quickly. He wouldn’t have had to suffer for her.

The nightmare was familiar, but just as startling as the day it happened.

Selene woke, not with a jolt, but slowly. Her eyes opened, staring at the wall, looking to the ceiling, then closing again.

“Selene?”

Selene sat up. She felt wet tears on her face, but couldn’t quite understand why. She glared at the wall in front of her.

Where was she?

Then, the wedding. The android. The doctor...

“Kai?” Selene answered faintly.

Kai blinked back at her, not angry like the last time she saw him, but curious. Analytical. He was a mess. His clothes were rumpled. His wedding sash was wrinkled beyond repair. Selene could faintly see the tiny hole in the otherwise flawless white dress-shirt where Doctor Darnell shot him with the knockout dart. Dark circles had bloomed under his eyes and his hair stuck up in several places.

If Selene didn’t know any better, she’d say he looked adorable.

“You look like Hell,” she said instead.

Kai huffed, almost indignant, before smiling, ever-so-slightly.

“I could say the same for you.”

Selene looked down at herself. Her very beautiful, very carefully designed dress was also wrinkled and covered in dirt and small tears from stepping on it as she ran. She could feel an awkward tingling on her head, as though her hair was matted, and she could imagine that her face was just as bad as Kai’s.

“Well,” Selene replied, tossing her legs off her bed and doing the best she could to straighten out her dress. “At least I didn’t get knocked out. And, hey! No puncture wounds! I’m still happy about that!”

Kai frowned, rubbing at the place where he’d been hit by the dart. “We need to get off this ship.”

There it was. Selene knew that Kai would do anything for his country. Even if it was as stupid as marrying her. She sighed, frowning.

“Do you know what is out there, Selene?” Kai questioned, pointing towards the control room. “A Lunar Operative. And a criminal. We can’t afford to just hang out on some ship with Doctor Erland’s ragtag group of misfits.”

“Well, the doctor had a plan with this. He was trying to stop Levana.”

“What he did was instigate a war! War, Selene! You know? Where people die?”

“I know what war is!” Selene huffed, rubbing her temples. “Look-“

“I’m listening!” Kai raised his eyebrows.

“Then stop interrupting!” Selene glared at Kai until he looked down. “If we go through with it, then Levana would take over and start another world war. If the Lunar soldiers attack, yes, that will be bad. It will be really bad-“

“And its only the beginning! Sixteen thousand people, Selene!”

“I know! I know she can do worse! I know more people are going to die! Stop acting like I don’t! But if we let her have her way she will take their minds! They will go through the same hell my people have had to live with because of her! This plan is our last hope for both Earth and Luna!”

“Doctor Erland is dead, Selene! What do you propose we do?”

“He left us a message on his portscreen! Do you really think he’d die without making sure have at least have an idea of what we’re doing?”

Kai gave up. He sat down with a sigh, defeated. “This better not be some trick,” he said. “Or some, I don’t know, act of impulse where you kidnap and glamour me for a while and go home and laugh about it.”

Selene felt sickened. She stared at Kai for a moment in disbelief. “Do you really think that little of me?” she asked, affronted.

“I don’t know what to think,” Kai said, looking up at her. “I don’t know you, Selene.”

His voice wasn’t angry anymore. It was soft, kind. It almost made Selene blush. Almost.

“Well, we have spoken for a grand total of maybe five minutes and most of it was arguing, so I should hope not.”

Kai snorted in laughter. Selene started backward in shock. It was such a contrast to his angry yelling just moments ago.

“Well, I thought I did. I thought you were a self-absorbed Lunar monarch who only cared about herself and her beauty and wore a veil and hated mirrors just like Levana,” Kai stared. “But now, I’m not so sure.”

Selene was quiet for a moment.

“Well, I always thought you were a handsome Earthen prince who deserved a lot better than to be another one of Levana’s victims.”

Selene looked up at Kai who was smiling softly, almost flustered. “And what do you think now?”

“The same. You’ve met my expectations.”

Kai looked slightly flushed, pleased at Selene’s words, and held is head up slightly higher.

“But I’ve also discovered that you are a complete idiot.”

Kai’s face fell. Selene laughed.


End file.
